


Safe and sound

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Spoilers, aquí nadie muere, he avisado, porque lo digo yo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH DAY 19, Lost and FoundJean POV"Se le paró el corazón en el pecho.No era un desconocido.Soñaba con esos ojos constantemente."





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
> You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
> Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound
> 
> —Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift

Caos. Gritos. Humo. Sangre. Disparos. Muerte.

Titanes luchando entre ellos, quemando, aplastando a gente en frente de sus narices. Aplastando a niños delante de sus madres. No solo eran cuerpos, eran partes irreconocibles con los que la gente tropezaba en su huída. 

A pesar de todo de lo que fue testigo, su estómago le dio un vuelco, horrorizado.

_ Eren, ¿qué has hecho? _

Jean buscaba a sus objetivos al tiempo que gritaba órdenes, dejando muy claro que no se debía tocar a los civiles. Mikasa intervino y rescató, una vez más, a su hermanastro. Encontraba a sus objetivos y los eliminaba gracias a la impecable puntería de Sasha y su arrojo. Se consideraba afortunado, dentro de la época que le tocó vivir, de tener a su lado a personas tan capaces que le permitían sobrevivir e intentar ver el fin de esta locura. Sentía la presión de tener que proteger a los demás y de tener que esperar a que la misión se cumpliera de manera satisfactoria, observando cómo morían compañeros por fallos técnicos de unos y otros.

No deberían estar ahí y de poco servía lamentarse pero el pensamiento de morir en vano acudía a él como en cada batalla que disputaba. Y si moría aquí, no solo moriría en vano, sino gracias a un genocidio sin sentido.

Más tarde, Armin le diría que fue como revivir el desastre de Shiganshina hacía ya más de diez años. Solo que ahora él era el titán colosal y Eren algo peor que el acorazado. En ese momento solo podía intentar sacar lo mejor de lo peor, por mucho que le costase. Y para ello debía centrarse tanto en lo que hacía como en lo que ordenaba. Confiaba en las personas de su entorno y sabía que estaba en buenas manos, pero dudaba si podría defenderlos a todos.

El dirigible bajó en altura justo cuando escapaba por los pelos, una vez más, de una temprana muerte. Se disponía a subir cuando vio a un niño solo, llorando en medio de gente que iba y venía, su pierna atrapada por escombros. Chasqueó la lengua y orientó su equipo de maniobras hacia el suelo, ayudando al pequeño a toda prisa sin pararse a observar su estado. Le liberó, se puso en pie y al girarse chocó de bruces con una de las muchas personas que huían. 

Un hombre, alto, fuerte, una banda en el brazo decorada con una estrella rodeando su camisa beige. La marca de los eldianos. Quiso apartarse pero unas firmes manos le sujetaron por los hombros. No tenía tiempo para enfrentarse con un eldiano convencido de ser un demonio, no ahora. Alzó la vista, molesto, dispuesto a usar la violencia si era necesario porque el dirigible comenzaba a alejarse.

Se le paró el corazón en el pecho.

No era un desconocido.

Soñaba con esos ojos que ahora le miraban en la más absoluta estupefacción.

El moreno se llevó una mano a los labios, sollozando tras ella, preguntando su nombre en un quejido húmedo y apretándole el hombro con fuerza. Jean le tomó en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que quizás le haría daño, tirándole del pelo y sintiendo que la emoción le desbordaba. Le sentía temblar entre sus brazos, contra su cuello y no creía lo que ocurría.

_Marco._

Creía que repetía su nombre, pero no estaba seguro. Un grito a su lado le devolvió a la realidad. Si el ser un soldado y el luchar contra los titanes y humanos le dio algo, fue una rápida capacidad de reacción. Agarró con fuerza su mano y corrió hasta un claro donde la gente se dispersaba al huir. 

—Sujétate —ordenó, aliviado al ver que obedecía de inmediato.

Jean le pasó la mano por la cintura, él le rodeó los hombros y sintiendo su peso y cómo afectaba al equipo de maniobras, alcanzó la escalerilla sin querer mirarle. De hacerlo no podría centrarse en ponerse a salvo. Le dejó subir primero, escuchando la aspiración sorprendida de Connie al extender la mano para ayudarle a subir, aún mirando al recién llegado sin dar crédito y olvidándose de auparle. Sasha fue la que le tendió la mano a Jean, los ojos de par en par, cuestionandole algo ante lo que no tenía respuesta.

Una vez arriba y con la escalerilla recogida, le observó sentado con la espalda contra el dirigible y las manos en el pelo, observando a Connie, Levi y a una Sasha que se agachaba a su lado para cogerle la mano. Lloraba tapándose la boca, tirando de la camisa del rapado para darle un abrazo al que se unió la chica. El resto de sus compañeros no le conocían, no entendían por qué un eldiano que ellos pensarían criado en Marley estaba abordo y camino a casa.

Jean se acercó al grupo despacio, asustado, escuchando a sus amigos decir ese nombre que hacía tanto no escuchaba pero que a menudo pensaba. Al darse cuenta del público, Connie llevó al moreno de la mano a uno de los compartimentos, sentándolo y acercándole agua. Escuchaba sus susurros, preguntas, pero no oía nada. Su cabeza se embotaba aún con la presión de la batalla, gritos y el impacto de haber visto a una persona que creía desaparecida para siempre. Sasha le sobresaltó al ponerle la mano en el hombro, alzando la vista de sus pies para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su amiga.

—¿No vas a decirle nada? —Jean tragó saliva, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse y los ojos arderle. 

—Tengo miedo —susurró con un nudo en el pecho y otro enorme en la garganta—, no quiero que sea un sueño más. No quiero despertarme, Sash.

—Jean —El sonido de su voz le provocó un fuerte latido y que la respiración se le atascara en el pecho, apretando los labios y negando con la cabeza.

—No. No. No puede ser —Se llevó las manos a los ojos, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlos húmedos. No recordaba haber empezado a llorar—, yo te recogí. Yo te recogí, esto no es real, no lo es…

—¡Jean! —La mano de Connie a su lado, el apretón de Sasha más firme y la ansiedad haciéndose dueña de su respiración.

—Jean… —De nuevo su voz, de nuevo esa presión en el pecho, el dolor. Unas manos cálidas apartaron las suyas para mostrarle ese rostro afable que conocía, ahora con menos redondeces y más anguloso. Su flequillo distintivo creció en longitud, enmarcando su cara hasta los pómulos. Las pecas de siempre, la sonrisa que tanta paz le daba, la calidez de sus ojos. La vida en ellos—. Me has encontrado.

Alzó las manos hacia su rostro, respirando aliviado cuando no desapareció ante el contacto, ahuecándolo y pasando los pulgares por sus pómulos. Dio dos pasos acercándose a él y juntando su mejilla derecha con la de Marco, recorriendo ese brazo y costado con sus dedos, observando cómo se entrelazaban con los suyos. Enteros. En su cuerpo. La mano izquierda de Jean se alejó de la cara de su mejor amigo para posarse en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos que jamás creyó volver a sentir. El brazo de Marco le rodeó la cintura en un fuerte apretujón. Era incapaz de dejar de llorar, mojando la ya húmeda piel del pecoso que lloraba de igual manera al tiempo que le daba las gracias en susurros.

Su apoyo. Su mejor amigo. Su novio. Todo lo que perdió aquel día hacía más de cinco años le era devuelto y no podía creerlo, incapaz de dejar de abrazarle, los ojos inundados en lágrimas fijos en su mano. Giró la cara y le dio el más breve de los besos en los labios, juntando su frente con la de Marco, riéndose entre sollozos con él.

Una vez se calmaron, aspirando por la nariz y sonriendo entre lágrimas, se sentaron en el catre. Sasha y Connie los observaban de brazos cruzados e idénticas sonrisas dulces. Jean se negaba a soltarle la mano, observándola entre sus dedos, apretándola y llorando un poco más al sentir que devolvía la fuerza. Llegó a un punto que no sabía si lloraba o reía, observando su perfil sin aún creerse que le tenía a su lado.

—¿Cómo has acabado aquí? —Le preguntó Connie—, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Uff… —Se lamió los labios—. El día de la misión en la que Eren tenía que cerrar el hueco de la muralla con la roca escuché a Reiner, Bertolt y Annie hablar sobre sus poderes de titán —Apretó los labios, bajando la mirada—. Reiner intentó matarme pero Annie me salvó en el último momento, encerrándome en el sótano de una casa sin equipo de maniobras ni manera de salir —Jean no dijo nada, sintiéndose culpable por haber culpado a la chica.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Quiso saber Connie. Sasha se llevó una mano a los labios.

—No lo sé. Me sacaban y me llevaban cada vez más cerca del exterior de las murallas, siempre por las noches, siempre Reiner vigilando por Bertolt —Ver de nuevo esos gestos al hablar, el tono dulce de su voz. No podía explicar el sentimiento que le llenaba el pecho, borrando la tragedia de manera momentánea de su mente—. El tiempo fue difuso y apenas comí, creía que iban a dejarme morir de hambre.

—Lo que me extraña es que no te matasen, no sería su primera vez matando a compañeros —dijo Connie, el rencor presente en su voz.

—No lo sé. No sé qué les pasa por la cabeza. Reiner no está bien… —dijo mirando a Jean, que asintió, encontrando la voz tras carraspear.

—Eren nos lo contó. Nos dijo que confundía su identidad verdadera con la falsa —Marco asintió.

—Está perdido. De vez en cuando venía a hablarme como si aún fuéramos soldados y hasta que no veía mi expresión no recordaba. Al hacerlo me daba… pena.

—Eres demasiado bueno —suspiró Sasha.

—¿Cómo saliste de allí? —dijo Connie.

—Convencieron a Zeke de que era un buen líder y serviría para las tropas aquí… allí en Marley —Se corrigió—, Ymir se rió de la situación todo el camino de vuelta, diciendo que éramos dos gays pecosos y condenados —La sonrisa triste fue general, el silencio de después denso, pesándole todas las muertes que llevaban a sus hombros—. Reiner no es una fuente fiable, por lo que me usaron para obtener información del interior de las murallas. Siempre quise huir y volver a casa con mi familia, con vosotros —El apretón a la mano de Jean se volvió más firme, haciendo contacto con su mirada—, y ahora vuelvo gracias a ti. 

Si pudiera parar el tiempo en ese mismo instante, lo haría. Había echado tanto de menos su mirada, sonrisas, voz y presencia que ahora no podía apartar su atención de él. Se veía incapaz de dejar de mirarle, tocarle, sentirle cerca. Se preguntó si será un problema tenerle en las reuniones o si Levi diría algo. 

—¡Buntaichō! —Uno de los reclutas asomó la cabeza sin preguntar dentro de la habitación y se vió  obligado a apartar la vista de lo más precioso que tenía en su vida—, el comandante le busca.

—Gracias Alina —Se puso en pie con un suspiro—. Voy a hablar con Erwin, Hanji y Levi, deberías venir. 

—Van a hacerte ir de todas maneras, querrán interrogarte de todo lo que sepas —comentó Sasha encogiéndose de hombros. Marco asintió, levantándose con él.

Pasaron por delante de los soldados que festejaban una victoria en su opinión amarga. Los dedos de Marco le buscaron y volvió la atención hacia él, su pecho saltando de alegría ante su mirada. 

—Líder de escuadrón, ¿eh? Lo sabía, estoy orgulloso de ti.

—No me… Marco, tengo que hablar ahora y me dices… —Tragó saliva, respirando hondo para no volver a llorar—, ¿eres tonto o qué te pasa?

Le respondió con una risa suave, besando su mejilla de la manera más dulce.

No sabía de otras victorias ese día más que esa que le daba la mano.

 

***

 

Tras conversar todo el camino de vuelta a Paradis entre preguntas, algunas lágrimas de rabia por lo sucedido, reportes, sorpresas y explicaciones, aterrizaron en casa sin soltarse de la mano un instante. Armin y Mikasa le dieron abrazos a Marco, el primero emocionado al verle de nuevo. Sabía que se llevaban especialmente bien, que no era de extrañar; todo el mundo amaba a Marco. El pecoso lloró al ver el estado de Eren, agotado y saludándole casi con apatía. Sabía que debería resultarle impactante verle tal cual, tan cambiado y consumido. Jean sentía más rabia que lástima hacia él, procurando ignorar el mal sentimiento desviando su atención hacia las palabras de sus superiores y la mano que no le dejaba.

Cenaron en el mismo dirigible por lo que fueron directos a los dormitorios privados.  Marco observaba a su alrededor incapaz de creer que fuera el mismo lugar, mucho más poblado ahora que no había titanes con los que luchar y la gente comenzó a salir de la ciudad subterránea. La población aumentó inmensamente y tanto eso como los avances tecnológicos le cogieron por sorpresa. 

—Puedes dormir aquí —le dijo Jean entrando en la habitación contigua a la suya, vacía desde siempre—, puedo traerte algo de mi ropa si quieres ducharte pero va a quedarte ajustada —Al alzar la vista, Marco asentía mirando a su alrededor con esa sonrisa que adoptaba cuando algo no le gustaba pero aceptaba sin quejas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —Alzó las cejas al mirarle, cambiando de inmediato su expresión por una de fingida felicidad, agitando la cabeza.

—Marco… —Jean se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

—No sé, pensé que… imaginé, no sé…

—Marco —Se inclinó hacia adelante, buscando esos ojos que le apartaba—, nadie va a enfadarse por que digas lo que piensas. No me puedo creer que sigas igual.

—No quería dormir solo —murmuró mirando a Jean de reojo, que captó de inmediato lo que de verdad le pedía. Se rió cogiéndole de la mano, suspirando y llevándolo a su habitación.

—No quería ser yo el que lo pidiera porque no sé lo cansado que estás o si todo esto está siendo demasiado para ti, pero no me voy a negar a dormir como cuando teníamos quince años —Cerró la puerta con una amplia sonrisa—, lo echo de menos.

Jean le miró de frente con la intención de seguir hablando pero se encontró con su boca. El moreno le puso una mano en la mejilla al darle un suave pico que deshizo la tensión de su cuerpo que no sabía acumulaba hasta ese momento. Se derritió en el segundo beso, se dejó caer sobre él en el tercero, apretando su camisa en el cuarto y profundizando el quinto. Casi tenía que ponerse de puntillas a pesar de saber que él se agachaba para llegar a sus labios. Marco le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos, muchísimo más anchos de como los recordaba, y Jean hizo lo propio con su cintura.

—Marco, Marco… hmm Marco —Sintió su sonrisa en la boca, escuchó la risa alegre que no había cambiado y que le revolucionaba el pecho igual que el primer día.

—Estoy aquí, por fin estoy en casa. Contigo.

—No te voy a soltar en tres días y me dan igual los informes u obligaciones —Le miró a los ojos, ahogándose en ellos—, que le den al medio metro —Se mordió el labio ante la aspiración escandalizada del moreno.

—¡Jean! —Marco se separó un poco de él, observando su rostro—, no hables así del capitán.

—Soy líder de escuadrón, puedo tomarme esa libertad de vez en cuando —Sintió el calor en sus mejillas conforme salían esas palabras de su boca y una enorme sonrisa iluminaba la habitación y su vida.

—Te lo dije, te dije que llegarías lejos —Le cogió la mandíbula con su ancha y pecosa mano, besándole la nariz—, me gusta esta barba. Y tu pelo.

—Y a mí el tuyo, siempre me ha gustado —Marco frunció el ceño, poniendo morritos.

—Creía que era otro pelo negro el que te gustaba…

—No me vengas con esas, fue hace mucho —Hablaban entre pequeños besos a sus sonrisas, ajenos a todo y a todos, inmersos en el reencuentro.

Jean le llevó de la mano a su cama, desvistiéndose del equipo de maniobras y el uniforme, observándole quitarse la camisa y acostarse donde siempre lo hacía cuando dormían juntos, en la parte de dentro de la cama. Una vez se deshizo de las telas, entró en la cama a su lado. Marco le observaba el torso con el ceño fruncido, pasando las manos por sus numerosas cicatrices.

—Algunas son de entrenar, otras de casi morirme —Le acarició los labios con el pulgar y fue todo lo que necesitó para cambiar la expresión de Marco por completo.

Aspirando ambos con intensidad se acercaron al mismo tiempo, Marco tocando su pecho, Jean su ancha mandíbula, besándolo con una necesidad que le comía por dentro. Se le escapaba su nombre de entre los labios de vez en cuando aún costándole asimilar que le tenía de vuelta, entre sus brazos y a salvo. Se besaron durante horas, Marco sobre Jean acariciando sus costados mientras el rubio acariciaba cada trozo de piel a su alcance: pecho, brazos, cuello, rostro, espalda, pecho de nuevo.

—Creía que no iba a volver a verte —susurró Marco sobre su boca—, creía que la próxima vez que supiera sobre ti sería cuando me anunciaran que te habían matado.

—Te daba por perdido. Creía haber recogido tu cuerpo pero...no, obviamente —Marco chasqueó la lengua besando sus mejillas, abrazándole.

—No sé si después de todo lo que ha pasado me merezco esta segunda oportunidad…

—Si alguien se la merece eres tú, sin duda alguna —Rió suavemente por la nariz—, qué cojones, y yo también.

Suspiró alejándose de él, tumbándose en la almohada frente por frente, besándole las manos, Jean sintiendo el agotamiento adueñarse de su cuerpo a cada segundo y caricia que pasaba.

—Marco, prométeme una cosa —murmuró casi dormido.

—Lo que quieras —Se obligó a abrir los ojos, tocando las pecas de su nariz.

—Dime que vas a estar aquí por la mañana, dime que no es un sueño.

—Voy a estar —Se acercó a él, besándolo con dulzura en los labios—, no me pienso levantar hasta que tú lo hagas.

—Hmm…

Marco le tomó en sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda y envolviéndole con su calor. Jean apoyó la cara en su pecoso pecho sonriendo al ver las que mejor conocía, esas sobre las que había dejado marcas hacía tantos años. Quería decirle que le amaba, quería decirle mil cosas pero su cuerpo cedió al agotamiento físico y mental. Al día siguiente tendría que hacer mucho, pero saber que tendría a Marco a su lado hacía las cosas fáciles. Poco a poco fue adormilándose hasta confundir sueños con realidad, prefiriendo la segunda por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vivo en mi mundo de paz y alegría en el que todos los que me importan de verdad viven y no hay nadie muerto.  
> Let me be.  
> They are ok.  
> I am ok.
> 
> T^T
> 
> Gracias por leer, por los kudós, y millones de gracias por los comentarios.
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/TifaK_Sugar) y en [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
